Turn Back Pendulum
by Reina Kuran
Summary: Will messes with Henry's invention, a time machine, and accidentally ends up making it work. Now a 17-year old boy has appeared, claiming to be from the future. His name…Jace Herondale! Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: Turn Back Pendulum

** Turn Back Pendulum **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Infernal Devices or The Mortal Instruments. They belong to Cassandra Clare. I only own this plot.

**IMPORTANT!**This story has little to nothing to do with The Mortal Instruments series. It will take place sometime during Clockwork Prince.

I won't use the grammar used in the books (such as "ought" and "one" in place of universal "you" etc.). I'll die. It's too hard, I can't do it.

* * *

"Will?" a young brown-haired girl said out loud. She was surprised to see the handsome blue-eyed Nephilim in the library. But then again knowing his passion for books, it shouldn't have been much of a surprise. He was sitting on a chocolate brown sofa with his _parabatai_, James Carstairs.

"Oh, Jem, you're here too."

"Ah, Tessa, it's good that you're here. Maybe you can talk some sense into him."

"Talk sense into _Will_? I'm afraid Jessamine will sooner agree to become a Shadowhunter before that happens." The brown-haired young woman sat across from the two Nephilim.

Jem laughed while the dark-haired Nephilim ignored the comment. "So, are you in?"

Tessa looked between the two with curiosity in her eyes, "What are you talking about?"

"Will wants to know what came first, a chicken or an egg."

"What could you possibly gain from knowing that?" the young woman turned to Will.

But Jem interrupted whatever his _parabatai_ was about to say, "This is Will we're talking about. His mind works in strange ways you will never comprehend."

"I don't expect either of you to understand. But, now that you are here Tessa, I suppose you can join us," Will looked at the object of his affections.

"Well, alright. I'm afraid to ask but how do you even plan on going that, finding out what came first I mean?" asked Tessa. She couldn't say no to those beautiful blue eyes.

"The plan is to lure Henry out of the crypt with a ruse. Then we—"

Jem was the one who asked this time, "How do you suppose we lure Henry out?"

"We can say that Charlotte wants to see him immediately and it is a matter of great emergency."

"It doesn't feel right to me to lie like that," Tessa was looking guilty already.

Will sighed. "Okay, we can say that Charlotte wants to talk to him. I mean, what wife doesn't want to talk to her husband. But we won't saw she wants to do it right _now_."

"Very well," Jem said and Tessa nodded in agreement.

"Finally, now, what I say was supposed to be a secret, but nothing escapes my brilliant observation skills."

Will smirked and his two closest friends focused on him. "Henry is building a time machine. He's finished it but can't get it to work. But, I bet we could—"

"Wait, let's pretend that it is possible to make a time machine, but how can we make it work? We don't know the first thing about all this."

Will threw his hands up in the air dramatically. "By the Angel, why do I have to come up with all the answers?"

"Because you are the one who wants to use the machine," Tessa pointed out.

"Yes, but this is supposed to be a team remember?"

"Alright let's just go and do it by the ear," Jem stood up. He would rather go do something worthwhile—sort of—than sit around and argue.

* * *

**In the Crypt**

Henry was hunched over working on some new gadget. The trio walked up to him. He hadn't noticed.

"Henry?" Tessa tried to get his attention.

Will looked at her and smirked. "That is not how you do it. Here I'll show you. HENRY!"

Said man jumped in surprise. He was startled to see the three standing in front of him. "Oh, how long have you been here?"

"No long. We just wanted to tell you that Charlotte wants to talk to you. It is imperative that you go to her," Will, lied to Henry without even a hint of falseness in his expression.

"She is? But I was just—"

"Maybe she wants to know about your new whatever it is that you're working on now."

"Yes, you're right Will. I will go right now." With that, Henry left.

The trio listened to Henry's footsteps fade until they were sure he was gone. They made their way to the very back where something oval in shape was covered by a white sheet.

Jem removed the sheet. "I think this is what we're looking for."

There was a 6-foot silver rectangular prism with the words "Time Machine" on it. It was covered with unrecognizable runes. Will reached out for the handle. There was a note there that read:

"Do not touch. That means you Will."

Will went to Henry's work table and picked up a left-handed glove. "There, now _I_ won't be touching anything." Something caught his eye as he was about to turn. It was a blue flower. But that was not what caught the dark-haired Nephilim's attention.

Will had never heard of a rose ever being blue. His curiosity got the better of him and he picked it up. Will didn't notice the thorn until it had pricked his thumb. _Ouch, I forgot all beautiful things have thorns. _

Jem was explaining to Tessa few of the runes that he recognized. He turned to notice his _parabatai_ coming his way.

"I can't understand most of these runes. I have a feeling we shouldn't be doing this."

Will shrugged, "What's the worst that could happen?"

"I was afraid he'd say that," Tessa shook her head.

"Will I really don't think—"

But Jem was interrupted because as his _parabatai_'s gloved hand touched the runes, there was a blinding light. It forced the three to shut their eyes and a loud noise could be heard throughout the entire institute.

* * *

"Jem, Tessa, are you all right?" Will asked in a worried voice.

"Y-yes I'm fine, Tessa?" Jem shook his head to clear it.

"I am fine as well," Tessa answered.

"By the Angel," Will looked at Henry's time machine, or what was left of it.

But that wasn't the cause of Will's shocked expression. There was an unconscious body on top of the remains of the time machine. It looked like a 17-year old boy with golden hair.

* * *

The good stuff starts next chapter ^_^ I should let you know I'm bad at humor .

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Family Reunion

**Chapter 2: Family Reunion**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Infernal Devices or the Mortal Instruments series

**Previously**: Will's blunder caused Henry's time machine to work and it brought a teenage boy from somewhere in time.

TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED: THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Enjoy ^_^

* * *

"Who do you think he is?" asked a masculine voice.

"He wears most peculiar clothes," another masculine voice spoke.

"I hope he isn't injured too severely." Someone said in a worried voice, it sounded like a woman.

An older feminine voice was heard, "Oh, how are we ever going to explain this to the Clave?"

"Where do you think he got that jacket? I want one. Preferably black, you know because it would go great with my hair. I think it would really offset my skin and eyes—"

"By the Angel Will stop talking. There is a mysterious, unconscious and possibly severely injured boy here and all you can think about is his clothes?"

"No, I can most certainly think about his shoes as well."

Before the argument can go further a masculine groan was heard from the golden-haired teen. Not a second after he gained consciousness he lost it and all became dark.

* * *

Soon Charlotte, Jem, Will, and Tessa left and went to explain the situation to the rest of the Nephilim at the London Institute. They met Henry, Sophie, and Gideon in the library.

"Alright, tell us what exactly happened?" asked Charlotte.

The three had practically trampled poor Henry to death—who had been on his way to see his wife but had been side tracked by an idea which had come to him—and barged into her office.

The three teens had started talking at the same time making it hard to understand much. All Charlotte understood was "Will", "Henry's time machine", and "boy." That was enough for her to drop everything and follow them.

Will started, "Well I had wanted to know what came first a chicken or an egg? So—"

"Will," Charlotte interrupted the blue-eyed Nephilim.

"I'm getting there. It's a long story."

"Then let's have the short version," Sophie pointed out.

Before Will can utter another word Jem spoke up.

"We were somehow able to get Henry's time machine to work—I think—and it sort of exploded. When we looked to check the damage we saw a boy lying on top of the machine. Or what was left of it."

Everyone looked at Jem as if he'd grown another head. Henry wasn't sure if he was happy because his time machine actually worked or sad because it was a pile of junk now.

Gideon was the one to break the silence. "So this boy may have somehow been transported here from his timeline, either from the past or the future."

Will turned his head towards him. "My money's on the future. His clothing and foot wear is much too fashionable to be from a former time period."

Tessa looked incredulously at the man she harbored feelings for. "Will! Again with the clothes!"

"The first thing we are going to do is make sure he is okay. Then we can see if Henry can remake the time machine. Next, we'll erase the boy's memories and send him back to his time period." Charlotte stated.

"If the machine is anything like a Portal then the boy will end up back to where ever it is he came from." Gideon put in.

* * *

"Ow," muttered Jace.

He looked around the room he was in. _Chalk white walls, king sized bed, a lamp, vanilla colored carpeting and a dark brown closet. Looks like a guest room. _Jace brought his eyebrows together in concentration and tried to remember what happened.

He got up and looked around suspiciously. If he had been kidnapped he would have been thrown in some dark gloomy dungeon type room. Jace stuck his head out the door and looked both directions to make sure no one was there. He silently came out into the hallway and turned to the right to make his way towards the stairs and nearly jumped out of his skin.

Golden eyes met deep blue ones. "Jumpy much?" asked the dark-haired stranger with an English accent. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of him. Before Jace had a chance to answer with a snarky remark he was interrupted.

"What is taking so long Will?"

A young brown-haired woman walked into the hallway and stopped abruptly when she saw Jace. "Oh, you're awake." Tessa turned to the Will and then back to Jace. "Charlotte asked me to get you."

Will pushed himself of the wall and stood straight. "Alright, let's go."

"And where exactly are we going?" Jace finally spoke.

Tessa and Will looked surprised at the teenage boy. "Are you from America?" asked Tessa.

Jace just nodded his head. _What the hell? Who're these two? And what's with the clothes?_ Jace looked at Will. _How was he able to sneak up on me?_

"We'll explain everything, just follow us." Will said.

"Lead the way."

Jace figured no two humans could match him if it came down to combat. Besides, he wanted to know how he got here and who brought him here. The trio made their way into the library and got the attention of the room's occupants.

Jace raised an eyebrow. "Is this supposed to be some kind of weird Victorian dress up party?"

Charlotte decided to get straight to the point and explain the situation. "Well you see, my husband Henry created a time machine and somehow it was able to bring you here."

"Time machine? Look lady, you're clearly off your knocker so I'm just going to be on my way." Jace turned to leave but came face-to-face with Jessamine, who had just arrived from her shopping trip.

Gideon quickly hid behind a book shelf in the back of the large library. He had not trusted Jessie; he had an uneasy feeling about her. Gideon had seen many women like her during his travels and learned not to ignore his gut instincts. Therefore the only ones who knew about his cooperation with Charlotte and Henry were Will, Jem, Tessa, and Sophie.

"Oh! Why is there a mundane here?" Jessie asked curiously before she quickly turned to the golden-haired teen and batted her eyelashes. "Not that there's anything wrong with it."

Jace felt irritation rise in him. _Did she just call me a _mundane_?_ He resisted the urge to shoot the blond girl his signature death glare. At that moment Nathaniel came in. He had gone on the shopping trip with Jessie.

"Who is he?" Nathaniel asked looking at Jace.

"When I look into your eyes," Jace ignored Nathaniel and deliberately started in a slow husky voice.

"Yes?" Jessie encouraged in a sultry voice.

"I see…straight through to the back of your head."

Will laughed at Jessie and the latter shot the former _her_ signature death glare. She turned to Charlotte and asked the question which had been going through the minds of the people in the room.

"Who is this? And why hasn't he been thrown out yet?" Well the first question not the second.

Charlotte introduced Jessie and Nathaniel to Jace and was about to tell them the same story she had told Jace. But the teen from the future interrupted her. "I'm just a handsome and cool young fellow passing by."

Valentine had raised Jace to tell the difference between an ally and a foe. And though he disliked the man more than anything, he did respect him for all he had taught Jace. _That or maybe it's my Angel mojo at work_. Jace thought sarcastically. Technically it wouldn't be false, his intuition was keener thanks to the blood of a certain Angel named Ithuriel. Jace shot Charlotte a look and shook his head a little.

The Head of the London Institute raised an eyebrow but respected Jace's decision. _First Gideon and now this boy, I wonder why they don't trust Jessie_. Charlotte thought. It was easy for her to tell what Jace had wanted; after all, she was used to getting those looks from Will.

Jem observed Jace curiously; the two were similar in physical appearance. _Whose knows, maybe he is a great-great grandchild of Tessa and I_. He thought blissfully and quickly shook his head to clear his mind. _I'll fantasize later_. Jem mused privately.

Jace looked at the people in the room. "_Anyways_, I think you need to lay off whatever it is you're taking. As for me, I'm out of here." With that said, he turned heel and was blocked by Will.

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that." stated Will calmly.

"And I'm afraid you can't stop me." Jace retorted.

"Hold it; there is no need for violence," Jem said.

Tessa looked at Charlotte, "Why don't you just use a rune or something to knock him unconscious and keep him sedated until we can send him back to his home."

"Not a bad idea Tessa," smiled Will as Jace whipped his head around and stared at him in surprise.

"Wait, are you Nephilim?"

"Hold on a minute, how do you know about Nephilim? Unless…" Tessa didn't need to finish the sentence. Jace stiffened and that was enough an answer for the people in the room.

The other people in the room stared at Jace in shock. The idea that the boy from the future might be a Shadowhunter had not occurred to them. Said boy suddenly realized why the place looked familiar to him.

"This is the London Institute isn't it?" Jace asked.

"Y-yes, it is!" Sophia finally spoke after keeping silent.

_No wonder this place looked familiar. I was here once when I was twelve._ It finally dawned on the Nephilim from the future that he might really have ended up in the past. _But it could be a trick_. Jace narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"How do I know this isn't some trap? For all I know, you could be lying about being Shadowhunters."

"How do we know you're not lying?" Will countered Jace.

Charlotte rolled up the sleeve of her dress and showed the permanent runes which every Nephilim has since his or her birth. They are protection from supernatural forces that might try and take control of Nephilim. Jace removed his dark brown leather jacket and revealed a short sleeved T-shirt and runes for strength and speed running down his arms.

Finally after a good deal of staring, Henry spoke up. "Alright, so we know we can trust each other. But to be sure, why don't we use the Mortal Sword?" The Nephilim and the residents of the London Institute agreed, surprised at Henry's ingenuity.

"Wait, so he's a Nephilim?" Nathaniel asked surprised.

Jace rolled his eyes and stared at the man in a bored manner. "Are you always this stupid or are you making a special effort today?" This earned him two dirty looks from the Gray siblings.

"Alright enough, you," Charlotte looked at Jace, "follow Henry and I. Will and Tessa, I want you to come along as well. The rest of you may go back to what you were doing."

With that said, everyone went their own way. Charlotte looked Sophie in the eye and nodded her head towards Gideon. Sophie waited for Jem to help Nathaniel carry the shopping bags to Jessie's room before walking to where Gideon was hiding and seeing him out.

* * *

Charlotte led the group to the room with the Mortal Sword. She had brought Will along in case the mysterious boy turned out to be enemy. She was a capable fighter but with the Mortal Swords it was better to be safe than sorry. Tessa's transformation abilities could also come in handy so she was coming along as well.

"This is it." She removed the runes protecting the room and opened the door. It was a white medium sized room. And in the middle, standing atop a pedestal, was the Mortal Sword. Henry quickly closed the door behind them and stood next to his wife.

"Here," Charlotte took the sword and handed it to Jace.

_This is definitely the real deal. I can't believe I really am in the past._ Jace held the Mortal Sword in his hands and could feel the power following within it.

Charlotte began. "Are a Nephilim?"

"Yes," Jace answered.

"What year are you from?"

"2012."

Charlotte, Henry, and Tessa gave surprised looks while Will grinned triumphantly to no one in particular.

"Do you harbor ill intention to anyone?"

"Not to anyone innocent."

Will grinned, "Well, I don't about you," he looked at Charlotte, "but I think we can trust him."

"I agree," Tessa stated.

"As do I," Charlotte smiled. Henry looked at his wife. "I'm okay with it if you are."

"Well, I guess you'll be staying here for a while..." Will started, "wait, what's your name?"

Jace hesitated. He wasn't really sure what he should tell them. Jace Wayland? Morgenstern? Herondale? Lightwood? The other four in the room looked curiously at the boy who apparently seemed to have forgotten his own name. Said boy finally sighed and snapped out of his stupor.

"I am the son of Stephen and Celine Herondale, Jonathan Christopher Herondale. But you can call me Jace."

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
